FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to improved magnetic recording of data utilizing an unique Read/Write Recording Head surface contour shape. This shape minimizes the separation between the magnetic media and the recording head gap. Demands for increased Data Storage Device data capacity and data rate to the host systems have required increased recording densities, both track and linear data. This need has been for both flexible and rigid Magnetic Data Storage Devices. In order to record data at these increased rates and densities the Data Storage Devices have had to fly the medias closer than ever before at the Media-to-Recording Head Interfaces. Otherwise Read-Write Reliability, the ability to record and recover data without error, will be degraded. In the Data Storage Arena this Reliability goal must be sustained and continuously improved.